Norman Fucking Rockwell (song)
|next = "Mariners Apartment Complex" |previous = |album = Norman Fucking Rockwell |MiX = }}"Norman Fucking Rockwell" (stylized in sentence case and originally titled "Bird World") is a song by Lana Del Rey. It is the title track from Del Rey's sixth studio album and fifth major-label studio album. Background On September 18, 2018, during an interview with Zane Lowe, Del Rey explained the back story behind the title track:Hussein, Wandera (September 18, 2018) "Lana Del Rey announces Norman Fucking Rockwell album, shares “Venice Bitch”" "So the title track is called "'Norman Fucking Rockwell'" and it's kind of about this guy who is such a genius artist but he thinks he’s the shit and he knows it and he like won't shut up talking about it." On June 15, 2019, Del Rey posted a snippet of the song on her Instagram.[https://www.instagram.com/p/BywLYMmHWJ4/ Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). “Title track #normanfuckingrockwell @jackantonoff” 15 June 2019. Instagram. date: 16 June 2019] During an Instagram livestream on September 4, 2019, Del Rey revealed the track was originally titled "Bird World" and performed this version featuring different verses. She also said it is her favorite song on the album. It was the third song recorded with Antonoff, after "Love Song" and "Hope Is a Dangerous Thing for a Woman like Me to Have — but I Have It". Live performances "Norman Fucking Rockwell" serves as the opening track for the Norman Fucking Rockwell Tour, and was first performed live on September 21, 2019 at Jones Beach Theater in Wantagh, New York. Cross-references * The color blue is also mentioned in many other Del Rey's songs, including "Old Money", "Get Free" and "Color Blue". Music video Background and description Del Rey shared a 2 minute clip of a music video for the track on August 31, 2019.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B11wjfOhUrL/ Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). “Norman fucking Rockwell Jack Antonoff. Video chuck grant”. 31 August 2019. Instagram. date: 31 August 2019] It was shot by Chuck Grant and is apart of a 3-part video with "Bartender" and "Happiness Is a Butterfly". The video was originally set for release in October 2019.[https://twitter.com/LanaDelRey/status/1167885144604045314 Lana Del Rey (@Lana Del Rey). “Title track”. 31 August 2019. Twitter. date: 31 August 2019] On December 17, 2019, Del Rey announced it would actually be released December 20, 2019.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B6MJszyJ1Fd/ Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). “Three song video for Norm coming Friday...” 17 December 2019. Instagram. date: 18 December 2019] She shared another excerpt from the video the following day.[https://www.instagram.com/p/B6OT7w2pUP3/ Lana Del Rey (@lanadelrey). “Happiness is @yourgirlchuck @missalexkaye @ms.ashrodriguez”. 18 December 2019. Instagram. date: 18 December 2019] Lyrics Album version "Bird World" demo version Credits ;Personnel * Lana Del Rey — songwriting, production, vocals * Jack Antonoff — songwriting, production, engineering, mixing, keyboards, piano * Laura Sisk — engineering, mixing * Jonathan Sher — assistant engineering * Evan Smith — saxophone * Phillip Peterson — baritone, cello, flugelbone * Victoria Parker — violin * Chris Gehringer — mastering * Will Quinnell — assistant mastering ;Technical * Mastered at Sterling Sound * Recorded at Conway Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States / House of Breaking Glass, Seattle, United States * Mixed at Conway Recording Studios, Los Angeles, United States References Category:Songs Category:Released songs Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell songs Category:Music videos Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell music videos Category:Norman Fucking Rockwell Tour songs